Well Adjusted
by KhaosOne
Summary: [Possible Discontinue] Tyson had been submitted into an insane asylum, but now is being release under house arrest, when his brother is going on a dig with their father who will he stay with :: TyKa ::
1. Default Chapter

Well I'm starting yet another fiction, this is based off the song 'Well adjusted' by MxPx (well the prologue is) and of course it's my usual favorite pairing ( **Kai x Tyson** ) and today I'm finally fifteen ^_^!! And I got a new aim name _MyGiftisInsanity_ that I might actually be on a lot *gasp*…Anyways I think I should start the fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well Adjusted

Created by KhaosOne

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* **Normal P.O.V.** *~

Two doctors walked down a completely white hallway making slight conversation leading in down the left corridor.

After about 34 seconds they came to their destination. It was a small room about 15 by 15 square feet, in the corner sat by the looks of it a sixteen-year-old boy.

"Alright time to go" The first one said as they both lifted him into a straight jacket.

They then dragged him back down the hall, into a room, which held a mirror much like the ones you see in police stations, except the room was entirely white.

One of the doctors who appeared to be the head doctor was sitting on the other side of the table located in the middle of the room.

The two who were dragging the boy brought him to sit in the chair, he didn't make an attempt at struggling.

"Mr.Kinomiya, you've been making great improvements over the past month." He started off

"So? Am I finally going to get out of this hellhole?" Was all the boy said

"In due time, but for now you have a visitor, please direct yourself to the window" (A/N: You know like the ones in banks and prisons where people talk through them)

"Hi." The man on the other side said

"Brother." (1) Tyson responded calmly

"I talked with the doctors, they said their going to put you under house arrest(2)." Shippu said

"House arrest?" The younger one said raising his eyebrows

  
"But didn't you say that you were going on that dig with dad?" he noted finishing up his statement

"Yes, that is true, I'm going in 3 days to Egypt." 

"Then where am I being put?" he asked questionably

"Hiwitaris" His brother responded

"Oh great, how many times did you have to plead him?" He asked a smile beginning to grow on his face

"Seven"

"Wow I'm surprised it took that many." In a sarcastic tone his grin growing slowly

"All your sarcasm will bring you down some day." Shippu said smiling

"Yeah, Yeah" he replied now grinning sheepishly

"So how long until I get out of here?" He said this now in a serious tone

"About a week they said" His brother responded

"It's been to long I hate this place." Now his voice had hatred in it

"Why the fuck did you send me here." He was getting more pissed by the second, he was obviously showing pure hatred for his brother now

"You had a problem what else was I suppose to do" Shippu's tone was raised also

"Oh please, if I really had a problem I would be here for longer." he was close to yelling

"If you didn't have a problem at all you wouldn't even need to be here for the time being, even if it was a short amount." Shippu was now out of his seat, his tone full of anger.

"I helped you by sending you here!" He was really pissed

"Mother fucker!" Tyson screamed bringing a hard fist onto the window, resulting in two of his knuckles breaking

The doctors immediately noticed this and tried to hold him down, which didn't seem very successful as he was thrashing about like a wild animal. Eventually they got him held down and put a shot into his arm to help him settle down, dragging him back to his cell.

Shippu slowly put his hand against the now near shattered glass "I pray you get better, lets hope Kai can handle it." He sighed heading back to the receptionist area to sign out.

~~~

The week was hell for them to keep up with Tyson he had been in an emotional rage within the entire time attempting 3 breakout attempts in only 5 days. 

He was like a dog in a cage trapped and wanting out. As the next Wednesday approached the doctors weren't so sure on whether or not to remove him.

On one hand it might help him and let him get some freedom even under house arrest he would probably feel better.

But on the other hand he had been acting up a lot, and might still act that way causing him to become a threat.

The finally decided to let Kai choose whether or not he was willing to let him stay at his house.

At Friday it was finally time for him to be let out of the penitentiary.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's the prologue sure it's short but it was mostly talking not enough describing things so...uhh...uhm...Umm...  Next chapter I might add how tyson ended up in the insanse asylum.

(1) I'm not sure if Tyson and Shippu are actually brothers it just says they are in a lot of fics so could someone please enlighten me?

Moo! Special thanks to Dna18 for being the second person to sign my guestbook along with Fallen1 my beta-reader. 

Now I'm going to go off and listen to MEST and Story of the Year, two of my new favorite bands. So please **Read and Review **


	2. Problems

Well I'm sorry, but Kai won't appear until third chapter this is kind of what happened on why Tyson ended up in the penitentiary sorry again anyways this will probably be my most frequently updated fic. Now it's time the thank my reviewers.

**Mugs**- no this doesn't involve any Hiliary, *Halleluiah* I mean I don't hate her but it would really disrupt the plot.

**Mariana1**- I'm happy you like my plot idea, here's an update

**SilveryKitsune**- heh I have a muse like that (Zharr: No you don't you fucking idiot) See what I mean?

**dot hack Malik**- Thanks for clearing that up

**Timberwolf220**- This chapter you'll find out %_%

**Rumi-Chan**- I hope you enjoy this new chapter!! Yeah I've been listing to their(MEST) new cd a lot now, I actually got addicted when from ur profile cuz it featured alotta bands I already liked (The Ataris, Jimmy eat world, Linkin Park)

**D.G. **– I'm happy you enjoy it and here like you are glad (again) is the explanation

Well thanks to all of you for reading the story even if the prologue was short I'm also working on a **Rei x Max** fic that's going to be pretty long but I want to get into this and nearly finish lost for words before I submit that.****

Any ways here's the prologue to the prologue you get the point.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well Adjusted

Chapter 2 Problems

  
Created by KhaosOne  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~~~ **Three Months Earlier** ~~~

~* **Tyson's P.o.V.** *~

He's dead... I don't believe it, I'm holding his limp hand as the heart monitor beeps in a straight line. Sure he embarrassed me a lot, but he still cared for me and was always there.

  
Hitoshi was always never around (A/N: until he showed up know P.s. thank you again dot hack Malik) and dad was always on some dig or trip.

But gramps was always there for me... until now... I've always died a little each day seeing as how I hardly see any of my friends anymore.

Rei heading home to his mountain village, Max going to be with his mom in America, and Kenny studying over in Norway at some prodigy school.

 And Kai well he kind of shut everyone out after the world championships, I really thought he was opening up in Russia though.

Sure I felt something for him, but that died off a while ago (A/N: Or has it?) after 3 years he's probably forgotten all about us. 

(A/N: Alright this is kind of a change in story because in the last chapter I said that he was surprised but not as surprised so, just ignore that part.)

Tears are beginning to fall down my face as I slowly stand up as the doctors shove me away in an attempt to save him, I know it will be futile.

 I saw him die before my own eyes, as much as I don't want to believe it, it's true. He's dead...

~~~ **Many days later** ~~~

~* **Hitoshi(Shippu)'s P.o.V.** *~

It's raining today probably to go with the mood, Tyson just hasn't been himself lately. I was never very close to the old man, but I knew he was. 

Hell he lived with him about all his life.

The coffin is lowered into the ground, as I see his tears begin to fall faster and harder then in the hospital. 

I drop my head down, I feel sorry for my little brother, I'm he didn't expect this to happen so soon.

God works in mysterious ways I guess. He really looks broken now, neither father nor I was really there for him enough, he only had grandfather. 

But now he's gone and he needs to learn to accept that nothing will bring him back.

It took me a lot to admit it even if I had barley known him.

~~~ **Three days after the funeral ~~~**

Tyson's been acting much weirder then I first suspected he once told me he had a problem with some voices or mental demons or something. (A/N: Back when they were young, so this is kind of AU)

But I thought he had gotten over them with his cheerfulness, but with a death still fresh, as much as I hate to believe it they might have come back.

I was talking on the phone today and the doctor said that it's starting to sound serious, I'm afraid I might have to send him to an institution for this.

~~~ **Twelve days later ~~~**

It's raining again; I had made my decision yesterday to let them see what going on with him.

It's a faint scream to my ears and the harsh rain pouring but I can tell he's yelling at me with death threats and such. I pray for the poor souls at that institution my brother is one hardheaded sob.

I'm sorry but this is for the best.

Slowly I begin to walk away from what I hope will only be my brothers future for a short while.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So there's the second prologue whadda think? I hope my actual decent chapters will be a little longer, I realize this fic has been pretty short.

Anyways I'm almost about to update The Gifted since it seems to be doing well, but right now I want to get far into this before anything else, so uhm... cyaz!!

READ AND REVIEW!! 

  
Please?? I'll give anyone who reviews a... ah...ahh...

Zharr: Hurry up already...

KhaosOne: you can have the deed/keys to Zharr's Ferrari

  
Zharr: Hey wait a minute!

KhaosOne: hehehe

Zharr: Do it and I'll plant some plastic explosives under your bed

KhaosOne: O_O okay... you won't get his care

  
Zharr: That's better

KhaosOne: How bout just some chocolate

Zharr: I'm fine with you giving them chocolate...I guess

KhaosOne: All right chocolate it is!!!

Zharr: Now your just trying to extend this

KhaosOne: Yes ^_^ 

Zharr: *sweatdrops*

KhaosOne: muhahahhahahahah **READ/REVIEW I'll say it again cuz I can muhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahaha**


	3. Transition

Well heres chapter 3, and yes Kai finally appears in this, and it's basically a transition for Tyson. Anyways 

**Special Thanks:**

**SliveryKitsune** – Thanks...I guess? Okay I'm continuing now

**Rumi-chan** – Thank you!! And yes MEST does indeed kick serious ass.

**Mariana1**- you're in luck cause the time the plot gets better and Kai appears

Well thanks all of the reviewers you get well more chocolate!!

And anyways I'll be starting the chapter now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well Adjusted

  
Chapter 3 – Transition  
  


Created by KhaosOne

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*** Normal P.o.V.** *~

Tyson was being _escorted_ down the hallway today was finally the day he got out of this place, He was walking with as much hast as he could he really wanted to leave here. It was hard for them to keep up with him if he had not been in a straight jacket.

"Do you think you could loosen my straps now this is painful as hell." Tyson said with hate dripping from his words.

"No. You'll just try to escape..." The first person said 

"What are you dumb? Why would I want to escape when I'm already getting out of this dump today all I'm asking is if you'll loosen the straps its getting real painful." The blue haired boy responded with a high amount of anger.

"Then stop moving fast and move at the pace we set and it won't hurt as much." The second one said calmly. Tyson was now just walking at a formidable pace mumbling to himself the whole way.

= = =

Kai went past the gate and in the room now waiting in what seemed like a transferring zone. (A/N: anyone who's seen Terminator 2, that's what this one is based of when I say transferring zone I mean that thing with the glass door but it hasn't to be opened on the other side.) 

He hated this place, it was so locked up it brought a stench of hatred in the air from everyone who was situated in the cells, and either that or they were just staring at the wall talking into nothing.

He hated the feeling of being trapped in brought back unfond memories of his childhood growing up in the Abby. The sooner he could get out of here the better, he sat there just reminiscing on his deranged life until he heard a beep come from the station in the middle of the room.

He then saw Tyson coming through the glass door that had opened being escorted in a straight jacket; he saw the hatful look towards the people here in his face. As much as he hated to admit it he had grown on Tyson somewhat so it pained him to see Tyson like this and full of hatred.

"Now are you sure you want to take Kinomiya for the next month in house arrest sir?" The doctor said with a kind of edginess in his voice

"He's been a very reckless case the past week or so, I strongly suggest you reconsider we can keep him here if you no longer wish to take him." He said finishing up keeping the same edginess.

For a little Kai said nothing looking over Tyson when he finally spoke he simply said, "Remove the jacket." He said calmly

"But sir that's not suggested he has been very reckless." The doctor said obviously trying not to be intimidated by the coldness in Kai's voice.

"Do it." He said even with more coldness (is that possible?) this time. 

"Alright..." One of the men escorting him with nervousness, as he started to unstrap the jacket from Tyson's body.

Once it was taken off Tyson just stood there, and Kai simply turned around and said,  
  
"Come." Tyson just followed him, once he got outside he took a whiff of the fresh air it was the first time he had been in the air for months.

They headed to the limo that was waiting for them (A/N: Kai now owns BioVolt like in most fics %_%)

Tyson sat across from Kai as he stared out the window the entire ride back to the slate haired blader's residence. He simple watched the cars pass by each other on the street not really thinking of anything. He had finally left that damned place and he didn't have any intentions of going back.

 When they arrived Tyson was showed around the house, "And this is where you shall be staying." The servant said directing Tyson to the room, he just walked in and let his bag fall to the floor. Even if he wasn't allowed to leave this place for sometime he finally felt free.

~~~

That night he slept the best he had ever just about; he even didn't request dinner (A/N: GASP!)

He just didn't feel like eating he just wanted to enjoy the moment out of fear that he might wake up the next morning and find himself still locked up in that damned asylum. He had been to caught up in finally getting out of there to realize something, Kai was being a hell'uve a lot nicer the normal...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Well theres chapter 3 I'm going to try to update this the fastest of my fics which means it will also have rather short chapters sorry but hey it will be updated around every other day. And while your at it check out my newest fic _I miss you_ it's the sequel to my first fic I Never thought.

So just uhh... **Read and Review**

**[ ]**

**[ ]**

**[ ]**

**[ ]**

**[ ]**

**[ ]**

**[ ]**

**[ ]**

V 


End file.
